Some Like it Hot
by Starrmyst
Summary: While working a case, the temperature soars and Emily and Hotch find ways to keep cool...or not! For Challenge 24: The Heat Wave Challenge
1. Chapter 1

Challenge:

Characters: Aaron Hotchner & Emily Prentiss

The prompts used were: soaring temperatures, melting ice cream cone, swimming pool, a bikini top and swim trunks

MNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Ughhh" Emily complained picking at her blouse. "Why do we have to get stuck in the one building in this god forsaken town that doesn't have air conditioning? And why did it have to be in the middle of a heat wave?"

Hotch raised one eyebrow as he looked up from the stack of files on the table and smirked as he watched her trying to blow some air down her top. Smirking, Hotch put down the file he was holding. "Stop complaining. Remember that you volunteered us. I was happy to stay at the station but you needed some "fresh air". Well, I certainly hope you are enjoying your fresh air."

Feeling a little childish, Emily put her hands on her hips and stuck out her tongue at Hotch. He pretended not to notice as he closed the file he had been reading. Looking back at Emily, he could see that she was fanning herself with a folded over folder. "At least you are not wearing a suit. But in the interest of getting through the last few files, I'll go find us a copy of bottles of cold water."

While Hotch was gone, Emily undid a couple of buttons on her blouse trying to cool off. She walked over to the window in the back of the room and looked out realizing that their hotel backed on to the county offices. She spotted something interesting in the hotel property and opened the window hoping to get a better look. The chiming of the door distracted her from her curiosity and she hoped that it was Hotch who was heading to the back of the offices.

"Look what I got!" Hotch called out when he finally came into the room. When he didn't see her sitting at the table, he looked around the room. "Emily? Oh there you are. I found something better than water." Noticing that her blouse was far more revealing now, he looked away quickly focussing on the melting treat in his hand. "Um…ahh…do you want chocolate or vanilla."

A smile broke out on her face when she realized that Hotch was holding out two ice cream cones already melting. "Quick, pick one."

While she normally would have picked the chocolate, she knew that it was Hotch's preferred choice. Reaching for the vanilla, she laughed as she tried to lick the dribbles of the melting ice cream off the cone. They laughed as they both tried to lick around the outside of the cone to catch all the drips. Emily even managed to get Hotch to share a little bit of the chocolate cone with her. Closing her eyes, she moaned, "Oh, that is soooo good. Oh god, I love you Hotch, you're the best!"

Hotch almost choked on a bite of ice cream he had put in his own mouth. Did she realize what she said, he wondered? Surely she didn't really mean what she said did she? He pondered these questions, taking note that he could see far more skin then he had before he left. Could she be trying to give him a message? Why did that bother him so much and why did watching Emily lick her ice cream cone make his stomach do flips?

"That was friggin' amazing" she claimed, taking a seat at the table where the forgotten files were waiting. "Hotch, that was the best ice cream I've ever had. Thank you!" When Hotch realized that she was only showing him gratitude for finding the frozen treat and for helping her cool off he felt something inside of himself. Only it didn't know if it was relief he felt or something else?

While he was contemplating all of this, Emily was oblivious to the inner conversation her superior was having with himself. She kept on enjoying the ice cream, trying to eat it quickly before it dripped everywhere.

"Umm..Emily …you dripped." Hotch pointed at her.

Looking down at her blouse she wondered where the offending drip went. She finally located it on the swell of her left breast. Before she realized that Hotch was holding out a napkin to her, she reached down and swiped the ice cream off with her finger and promptly licked it off. Hotch caught his groan before it escaped his lips. Realizing that he had to get back to work before he made a fool of himself, Hotch turned away to throw out his napkin. "Prentiss, we need to get back to work. Let's finish up these last few files and then head back to the hotel."

Emily noticed the change in Hotch's demeanor right away; however she had no idea why he was suddenly so business like. They quickly went through the last few files and realized that there was nothing there that could help them with the case. While Emily cleaned up the files, Hotch called the station to tell them that he and Emily were going back to the hotel to catch a few winks. He expected the rest of the team to finish up their tasks and be at the hotel no longer than an hour.

They quickly locked up the offices and headed back towards their hotel exchanging few words between them. Just as they reached their hotel rooms, Emily finally broke the silence and spoke of the oppressive heat. "Even this late in the evening, the temperature still hasn't come down."

Hotch agreed adding that he hoped that the air conditioner in the rooms were still working or it was going to be a long night for the team. He bid Emily good night and went into his room.

As she shut her door behind her, she suddenly remembered what she had seen from the county offices. She quickly got what she needed and went to knock on Hotch's door.

He answered the door quickly and she realized that he was in a state of undress. Disregarding his lack of a shirt, he was concerned that something was amiss. "Emily, what's wrong?" Hotch asked taking note of the very fetching robe she was wearing that showed off her toned legs.

Smiling she pushed him so he would step back into his room. Standing in the doorway, she told him to hurry up and get into his swimming trunks.

Knowing this little adventure would be a mistake, he said her name in a warning tone. "Emily."

Ignoring his tone, she clasped her hands together and held them in front of her. "Hotch, I'm not taking no for an answer. We'll go for ½ hour and then we'll go to sleep. Please?" she begged waiting for him to agree. "Please?"

He would have said no. He should have said no. But the pleading in her voice and her damn eyelashes that she batted at him while trying to convince him did him in. Throwing up his hands in the air, he relented. "Fine. But if you so much as complain once that you're tired tomorrow, I'm going to beat you."

Giddy from excitement, Emily immediately closed the door behind her so Hotch could get dressed. But not before Hotch could swear that he heard her say, "Promises, promises."


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch stood staring at the door for a few seconds, thinking about the woman behind it. It scared him that he wanted to please her and that he was looking forward to spending more time with her. He also realized that he was going to have to guard his emotions or Emily just might become aware of his true feelings for her tonight. He quickly donned his swim trunks and a robe. Before he reached for the door knob to leave, he turned around and faced the mirror. For a reason not entirely clear to him, he checked himself out in full length mirror. "Not bad for a middle aged man," he muttered to himself, before taking a deep breath and walking out to join Emily.

There was no one else at the pool at this time of the night and very few lights. In fact, Hotch thought they might be breaking some rules hopping into the pool but for some reason his logic seemed to vaporize in the heat. Holding a finger to her lips, Emily smiled at Hotch and slipped off her robe. Before she jumped into the water, Hotch took a moment to admire her long legs as well as how well Emily filled out her bikini top.

Emily gave a little yelp when she hit the water, but it quickly cooled her off. "Come on chicken," she called out to Hotch when he hesitated to take off his robe. "I'm dying to see what you look like in swimming trunks."

Embarrassed, Hotch was glad that his red cheeks were hidden by the darkness of the night. When he was finally ready to join her, he stood on the edge of the pool ready to dive in. Emily watched as the moonlight reflected off his bare chest and followed him as he effortlessly dived into the pool.

He met her in the middle of the pool where she had been watching his perfect dive. When he came back up to the surface of the water, Emily couldn't help but notice at how well cut his arms and chest were. She bit her lip in admiration of his perfect body and when their eyes met, Hotch realized that this little escapade was going to change their relationship.

They reached for each other instantly; their lips colliding in a feverish manner while their arms wrapped around each other. So lost in their kiss, they didn't realize that they had pushed themselves over to the wall until Emily's back crashed into the edge. While she initially wanted to use the pool to keep cool from the heat, Emily now shivered from the intense warmth she was feeling. When she felt him try to pull away, she wrapped her legs around him and brought him closer dispensing any notion that he might have had to stop the inevitable.

As though of their own volition, his swimming trunks and her bikini top and bottom were scattered along the edge of the pool. Their joining was quick and frenzied and in their finally throes of rapture, they cried out each other's name. Once their breathing returned to normal, Hotch wordlessly carried her over to their towels and laid down beside her starring up at the stars. Finally he asked, "Emily, what have I done?"

Emily stood up and gave him a mystified look. "You? What have you done? I have not waited all these years, until you were free to pull up anchor now. Hotch, we are adults and obliviously this is something that we both wanted." She ranted while she slipped on her robe covering her naked body.

Hotch reached for his robe to cover his own nakedness. "Emily, it's true. I've wanted you for a long time. To be truthful even before I was able to, I had feelings for you. But I was selfish tonight. I know that now. I shouldn't have let my guard down. It was a mistake. It can never happen again. We'll blame it on the heat and forget that it ever happened."

"You really don't understand, do you? I don't want to forget it, you pompous ass…I wanted this to happen. I wanted this to change things. For God sake, I pretty much planned this!"

When he didn't answer, she continued. "Why do you think I suggested that the two of us go through the files? Because I wanted you alone. Why do you think I unbuttoned my shirt and made a whole stink about how hot it was? Because I wanted you to look at me and really see me as a woman. And why do you think I suggested a dip in the pool? Because I know that where there is smoke, there is fire. I knew that you'd see me in my little itty bitty bikini and you wouldn't be able to resist me. I wanted this to happen because otherwise we'd still be going through the motions of being just colleagues when you and I both know that we are infinitely more."

Surprized at her admission, he realized that he too was hoping that it would happen. He knew when he agreed to this little escapade that there was a very good chance that he was going to finally make a move. What he didn't realize was how determined she was to make sure that they were not longer a just colleagues.

Running his fingers through his wet hair, Hotch tried to convince her that they couldn't continue that taking that step. "Emily, we can't. If Strauss found out…."

"Dammit, I don't care about Strauss. Hotch… it's you I care about and I'm willing to do anything it takes to keep you in my life, even if it means leaving the BAU. Please, Hotch, after all this time…after all we've been through…You have to choose us." Emily pleaded grabbing his hands in hers.

Hotch reached out to touch one of Emily's cheeks. She looked so innocent and yet so sure of herself. Looking into her eyes, he could see how much she cared for him. He knew that his feelings were as deep for her as they were for him. He knew that this was a second chance for him….for them… to find love in the midst of all the evil in the world. God help him he wanted it with every fiber in his being. Not just because he wanted somebody in his life, but because he wanted Emily in his life.

In answer to her question, Hotch enveloped her in his arms and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Come we've only got a couple of hours before we have to be back on the station."

"Hotch?"

Smiling, he placed an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. "And I would really like to spend them in a nice soft bed with the woman I love."

Excited, she grabbed his robe and pulled him to her. "Do you mean…?"

"That I want to give this a try. Hell yes. We'll have to keep it under our hats for a while until we know it is what we both want. But we have options. The only thing we don't have is a choice to stay apart anymore. Agreed?"

Her heart full of joy, Emily nodded. Sealing their agreement with a kiss they practically ran back to Hotch's room. Luckily they didn't have to double up with anyone so they could go back and start working on their 'relationship'.

After several hours where they did anything but sleep, the new founded couple lay in each other's arms sharing all the secrets of a couple in love. Before they finally succumbed to sleep, Emily sleepily told Hotch that she hoped their next case also had buildings without air conditioning. When a puzzled Hotch asked why, Emily smiled her sly secret little smile and said, "Because some of us like it hot. And besides, the next time…I'm not going to wear anything under my dress. Good night"

And with those words, it took a long while before Hotch could finally settle down to sleep.


End file.
